A Voice From the Past
by Cherazor
Summary: Someone pulled a horrible prank on Hermione during a masquerade. How will Harry react to the 12 year old Hermione? And more importently: How will Harry react when things start to get worse?
1. Chapter One

_This fic is probably the fic I've had most fun to write. But at the same time, it must have been the most annoying thing I've ever written! It started as a small idea, a small one-shot, but it clearly had grown, hasn't it?_

_The masquerade in the beginning was just a funny scene I had in my mind for a couple of months, but I never intended to use it. I didn't know where to put it. The idea was too small and undefined to use as a fic itself. But, when the second idea, Hermione being small again, popped into my mind I simply thought I'd use the masquerade as a good beginning. It was never meant to be a part of the whole plot. The whole plot which is not uncovered in this chapter. Nope, nope. What you guys are reading here, is just the beginning to... everything. But I can tell you; if you're smart enough, you might be able to figure out what I've planned. Well, a small part of it all, at least._

_Dear. I'm starting to sounds as J.K. herself... Well, I guess that's a good thing. It means I'm on the right track, right?_

_Oh, and for those who have no idea who Teri Hatcher is or what version of Superman I'm talking about you can go here:_ _http: (Yes, I made a quick search just for you ;))._

_Anyway. Please do enjoy and leave me a small comment. (And as a small note; neither my spellcheck nor grammarcheck is working on this computer. So please, forgive me if there are any mistakes. I tried to catch them all, but I've probably missed most of them.)_

**A Voice From the Past**

Masquerades. Sometimes Dumbledore did have some pretty strange ideas. Well, strange and _funny _ideas. Hermione smiled as she added some more Sleekeazy into her hair.

She had always liked masquerades. Well, she'd never been to one but she still loved them and had always wanted to go to one. So, when Dumbledore had announced that they were holding a small masquerade to 'ease up the atmosphere' she had been delighted. She had almost directly decided to dress up as Teri Hatcher's version of Lois Lane in Superman.

Somehow, she also had managed to convince Harry, who didn't know what else to dress up to, to match his costume with hers. Harry had at first laughed at her idea, but had soon enough accepted her it. But after that he had refused to tell her exactly what he was going to dress up as, even though she had begged and pleaded him to tell. Well, she guessed he'd make a pretty decent Clark Kent…

Hermione smiled as her hair finally gave up and stayed straight as she wanted it to. She quickly grabbed her wand and charmed her hair to stay slightly curled up at the ends. She glanced at the clock; she had about five minutes before she had to meet Harry in the common room.

She made a quick inspection of herself in the mirror: Everything looked fine… She grabbed her wand once again and placed it in one of her magically enlarged pockets, before bouncing down the stairs to the common room.

Upon reaching it she was disappointed to see that Harry had not yet arrived; although Ron was already there, dressed up as one of the players in the Chuddly Cannons. Which one, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Hello, Ron," she said with a smile. "Is Harry coming soon?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, he's just finishing up some last touches. Blimey, he takes more time than a girl."

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. "I do not take long time dressing." She pouted before turning serious. "So, what who is he dressing up as?"

Ron laughed. "I knew you'd ask." He stuck out his tongue. "He made me not to tell. You'll just have to wait."

Hermione sighed. "Oh fine. I'll wait."

Ron smiled as he glanced at his watch. "Well, I better get going. I have to meet Luna in a couple of minutes." He waved before walking out the portrait hole. "I'll see you both later."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but a voice behind her broke her off.

"Yeah, later…"

She spun around and gaped at the sight before her. Harry was apparently not dressed up as Clark Kent. Well, not _really._

Hermione quickly closed her mouth as she studied him closer: His arms was crossed before him as he stood with his back straight. He looked taller; more proud than before. And Hermione had to admit; the spandex suit did suit him very well. It seemed as the many years of playing Quidditch and doing chores for his uncle finally had paid off: His muscles, which usually was very well hidden under his loose clothing, was showing off quite nicely.

Harry smiled, making his forrest green eyes, which were no longer hidden behind his usual round-trimmed glasses, sparkle. "What? Do I look that bad? I can go and change if you want..." He drew a hand through his slicked hair.

Hermione smiled, secretly wondering how much hair-gel he had needed to make his hair stay that way, seeing as his hair lay still normally. "No, you look like... a god," she paused. "Good. I meant 'you look good'."

"Great!" he said as he straightened himself slightly.

Hermione's eyes widened. He was floating. He was floating at least a feet off the ground! "You...? You are... What?"

Harry grinned. "Didn't I tell you?" He laughed at the flabbergasted look she gave him.

"But how...?" she asked, frowning.

He floated back down to the ground again. "Advanced charms and transfigurations pages seventy-six to one-hundred and twenty..." He smiled. "For abilities such as flying, invulnerability, increased strength and speed, enchanted eyesight, improved hearing and chilling breath."

"You copied all Superman's powers?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "I wanted to suprise you."

"You certainly did," she said before looking like something had dawned on her. "But those spells are dangerous! Even if you use them for a short period of time... That's why people never use them. They endanger your health as well as..."

Harry lifted his hand, braking her off. "I know. That's why I got McGonagall to help me. She made some alternations to the spells, making them less dangerous. And we enchanted the suit, making the spells even less dangerous. At least if I only wear the suit for shorter periods of time." He smiled as he approached.

" I think it still sounds dangerous, but I guess McGongall knows what she's doing. Or else she wouldn't have given you the suit..." She paused with a smile. "Well, we better get going. I'm sure Ron's wondering why we're taking so long."

Harry laughed. "If he isn't busy eating all the food, of course," he said, scooping her up in his arms as if she was light as a feather.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to go there as fast as possible and we might as well make a good entrance..."

"Well... As tempting it might be..." She smiled. "I think I have a better idea. Do you remember Dumbledore saying that they'll announce the last dance before the crowning of the best suits?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and?"

Her eyes glittered. "Well, wouldn't it be nice to literally dance above everybody else?"

"Sounds good to me." He flashed her a short grin. "Well then Miss Lane, shall we get going?"

Hermione took his hand. "Lead the way, Superman; lead the way."

They walked through the corridors in a quick pace as they both wanted to reach the celebrations as fast as possible. Though, Harry with his enchanted speed almost walked three times as fast as a normal person, forcing Hermione to run after him.

They had almost had reached the Great Hall when Hermione started to grow tired. "Harry! Slow down, please." Hermione wheezed. "You walk too fast."

Harry quickly drew a halt. "Sorry. I forgot," he said as he calmly waited for Hermione to reach him.

Hermione smiled weakly. "No problem. I just have to catch my breath," she said, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I feel better already. Let's go inside," she said after a while.

"I couldn't agree more." He took her hand as they both entered the masquerade.

The Great Hall had never looked as good as it did just then. The walls were richly decorated in the houses different colours and the enchanted ceiling displayed a lovely dark blue sky with stars embossed over it.

The long tables had been replaced by smaller ones; the biggest was big enough for about eight people to sit by, while the smallest was tables set for two. The candles hovered above the tables, casting a warm glow over them all.

Both Harry and Hermione looked around, trying to find Ron and Luna among the many faces among the tables. It probably had taken them a long time to find them if it hadn't been for Harry enchanted eyesight.

"I've spotted them," he said, pulling Hermione gently. "They're over there, at one of the tables for four."

They quickly took the seats Ron and Luna had managed to hold for them. Harry took the seat beside Ron, and Hermione the one beside Luna.

Luna had dressed up as a fly agaric; it was a rather sweet costume, but Hermione just couldn't figure out _why _Luna had dressed up as a fly agaric...

"What took you so long?" Ron hissed.

Harry barely got the time to shrug before Dumbledore rose (he was appropriately dressed up as Santa Clause), silencing all the students with that simple motion. "Ah, I think we're all gathered now," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Welcome to our first of hopefully many masquerades. I do hope you enjoy yourselves and remember the small contest we're having. But for now; let the feast begin!" He smiled, raising his arms in a fatherly gesture, before seating himself.

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded loudly before picking up the menus which had magically appeared instead of the usual food.

Hermione bit her lip as she read through the menu. "I think I'd like the fried chicken with chips and some pumpkin juice with that," and as soon as she uttered the words, the food appeared on her plate. "Thank you," she said, even though she knew the houselves probably coudn't hear her.

Harry smiled. "Nice choice. I think I'd take the fried chicken and pumpkin juice as well." He grinned as the food appeared. "Thanks."

Ron fiddled with the menu. "It all seems so jolly good... Blimey, I would like to taste all the dishes!"

Harry laughed at the sight of Ron's suddenly overfull plate. "Your wish just came true, mate."

Ron glanced at his plate and grinned. "I love those houselves," he said as he began eating. "I'll buy Dobby a pair of socks for Christmas!"

Luna smiled, looking up from her own plate. "Don't buy him socks made by snickles," she said calmly, "they're poisonous for the right handed houselves."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, not daring to say anything about the matter. She had started to like the seemly confused girl and really didn't want to hurt her.

Harry winked at her before turning to Luna. "Thanks for the tip, Luna," he said, sounding suprisingly honest.

The rest of the dinner passed with some friendly chatting until Dumbledore rose, silencing everyone once again. "I see that most of us are getting ready to dance. As soon as all by your table has eaten the - I must say - delicious dishes and are content, please rise and your table will disappear. If you wish to sit, your chairs have been moved next to the walls. Dessert will be served later on." He smiled as he seated himself again.

Ron quickly swallowed the last of his food before glacing around. "Are you guys done?" Seeing as everyone else's plates was empty, he rose, both Harry and Luna followed shortly.

Hermione though, was still sitting. "I haven't finished my juice yet." She held up her nearly full goblet.

Ron shook his head. "Almost forgot. You drink slower than anyone else I know!"

Hermione looked annoyed. "I can drink fast if I want to! I just like to enjoy the taste, instead of inhaling food like you do!"

Ron's ears started to turn red, but before he could respond he was roughly pushed forward by no other than Draco Malfoy. "Easy, Weasel. Wouldn't like you to burn up." He sneered as he approached Hermione. "Well, well, well, Granger..." He studied her closely. "If you hadn't been such a mudblood, I might have thought you were pretty." He grabbed the goblet from her hand. He was just about to drink from it when he suddenly yelped and dropped the goblet, spilling juice over Hermione.

Malfoy sneered. "Who did that?" He demanded.

Hermione spluttered. "Who did _what_, Malfoy? From what I saw, _you_ just spilled all the juice over me!"

"Someone heated the goblet with a bloody heating charm! Bloody idiot, I burned my fingers!" Malfoy growled before stalking away.

Hermione frowned: No wand had been brough out, she was sure of that. The only person who, right now, could heat something without a wand, or heating charm, was Harry using his enchanted vision. She cast a suspicious glance at Harry who simply smiled innocently.

Hermione shook her head before rising and instantly their table disappeared. She brought out her wand, cleaning herself and her clothes. "Now when that's over; would you like to dance, Harry?" she asked with a smile. But as soon as she uttered the words, she was suddenly overcomed by dizziness.

"Yeah sure..." He paused. "Hermione are you feeling alright? You look pale..."

"Yes... no," she squeaked. "I don't think I feel so good..." She quickly gripped Harry, trying to steady herself. "I really don't feel so good..." She managed before blacking out.

"Hermione?" Harry shook her gently. "Hermione?" this time his voice was more urgent.

Ron looked worried. "Merlin! What happened?"

Luna, for once, looked focused even though she still spoke like she was unfocused. "Maybe her pumpkin juice... Maybe Malfoy did something to it..."

Harry's eyes widened. That would explain why Malfoy had taken Hermione's goblet... Harry focused on some of Hermione's spilled pumpkin juice, and zoomed in as closely as he could. He suddenly nodded. "There's some kind of weird potion in her juice..." he quickly said as he scooped her up in his arms. "I'll get her to Dumbledore..." He said before running, faster than the eye could see, to Dumbledore.

He managed to reach Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff, under one second flat. "Professor! Malfoy poisoned Hermione..." He paused. He figured probably no one would understand him if he didn't calm down. He took a couple of deep breaths before he told them exactly what happened.

Dumbledore studied Hermione intently. "Mr. Potter, could you please bring her to the hospital wing and get some of her pumpkin juice before someone dries it off?"

"Yes sir," he said before dashing off. He left Hermione at the hospital wing first, before running back inside the Great Hall. He only stayed for a couple of second, just enough time to carefully blow some on the spilled juice back into Hermione's goblet and return to Dumbledore who had, together with some of the teachers, managed to reach the magical stairs.

Dumbledore silently handed Snape the goblet, who made a quick incantation with his wand. A small puff of purple smoke suddenly burst up from the goblet. Snape frowned. "It's a Port-Startus potion. I had a brewed bottle in my office, but someone stole it earlier this day..."

"A _what_ –potion? What has it done to Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"A Port-Startus potion, Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "It complicated, but it's roughly a potion used to remember and learn new things with, so to speak. If you missed a very important fact when you were, let's say... fourteen, one would become fourteen again and learn what one had missed."

"But, Hermione... She doesn't miss important things. She's the best in our class..."

Dumbledore smiled. "Not in that sense, Harry. If you'd miss a important _personal _fact."

"But, she never drank..."

"You aren't supposed to drink the potion. You can, of course, but it's activated by touch."

"Oh... But an antidote..."

Snape sneered. "Don't you ever read? There is no antidote, Potter. That's why people very rarely use this potion: If they never figure out their lesson, they'll never age above the age turned into. They're stuck as kids, or whatever they became. And all the memories they got after the age they turned into are gone until they get transformed back into their original age."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hermione!" he whispered in alarm before dashing back into the hospital wing.

Hermione was still motionless. Harry sighed as he seated himself beside her on the small bed. She was smaller... Younger, more vulnerable. She looked... just like she looked the first time he saw her on the Hogwart's Express.

Harry stroked her hair lightly. "Hermione... My little 'Mione." He smiled grimly. She had always hated that nickname, and now she wasn't even awake to scold him for calling her so.

He carefully lifted her up, cradling her closely in his arms. "Oh, Hermione... I shouldn't have heated the goblet... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." She was so small, Harry noted. She would barely reach his chest if she stood up next to him. Had she ever been so small?

"Mr. Potter... Alas, you have to let go off Hermione for a while, so Poppy here could take a look at her."

Harry jerked up, noticing Dumbledore for the first time. Harry carefully placed Hermione onto the bed again.

Madame Pomfrey immediately began examinate her, going through several spells while doing so. After a while, she finally straightened herself. "She's physically fine. I'd guess she's around the age of twelve. Perhaps thirteen." She walked briskly towards her office. "She'll wake up soon, but you can Enervate her if you want. I'll get a cleaning potion, so she'll get any left over potion out of her system..."

Harry silently grabbed Hermione's wand and pointed it at her. "Enervate," he said simply, before placing the wand beside her again.

Hermione's eyes opened immediately. She blinked a couple of times before mouth finally formed an 'o'. "S-Superman?" she asked incredulously.

_**...To be continued...**_

_That's all I have for this time. When will the next chapter come? I have no idea. When inspiration strikes me, I guess. And that might be tomorrow... or next year. :P I'll try to behave nicely for you. But I have to admit; I'll type faster if you give me some nice comments. Oh, come on! I'll give you cookies...!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Well, here's the next part of the fic. Be happy you got the chapter so quick! ;) As a small note, the chapter has been edited. Not much, so you don't need to re-read it. I mostly re-wrote the dialogs a bit and fixed some mistakes._

_Anyway, in this chapter a nice big clue is revealed if you're smart enough to see it. Read in between the lines!_

_Oh, and to you portkeyers, if anyone of you has time I would need a fellow brainstormer. Not a Beta, but someone who has the time to listen to my ideas and who does not mind hearing me ramble about either Harry Potter or Superman... or those combined. If you are interested, please PM me here on Portkey. My forum-name is the same as my author-name. _

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed! _

_**A Voice From the Past – Chapter Two**_

_Hermione's eyes opened immediately. She blinked a couple of times before mouth finally formed an o'. "S-Superman?" she asked incredulously._

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry couldn't help himself and therefor chuckled softly.

"Alas, Miss Granger I'm afraid not. I'm sure Mr. Potter is quite a super guy, but quite that super."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry?"

"Yes, quite so, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions on your mind, though I would prefer if we took them privately." His eyes twinkled merrily. "And I'm quite sure Mr. Potter won't mind keeping us company."

Harry shrugged lightly.

"Ah! Then I guess a couple of cups with hot chocolate would be appropriate. It's quite chilly in the corridors during winter, don't you think?" He looked pointedly at Harry.

Harry shrugged again. "I wouldn't know," he replied just as Pomfrey walked back in, a small bottle in her hands.

"I've got too many patients these days. I'm almost out of cleaning potions..." she muttered as she filled a small glass with the clear liquid. "Now, I need you to drink it all," she said briskly as she handed Hermione the glass.

Hermione took the glass and emptied it with one gulp before grimacing. "Ugh! That tasted awful."

Pomfrey took the glass from her hand. "Well, it all can't taste like candy." She lifted her wand, making a small incantation. She nodded, satisfied, when the tip of her wand started to glow white."Now, I would want you to stay here for observation, but as the Headmaster is insisting on talking with you..." She sighed. "I guess I have no other option but to let you go."

Dumbledore smiled as he thanked her, and nodded to Harry and Hermione to follow him. Harry, not wanting Hermione to walk, easily scooped her up in his arms, not listening to the many protests she shouted.

"Harry! Let me go!" she squeaked. "I have my own legs!" she pounded her firsts on his chest.

Harry shook his head. "You better stop that; you might hurt yourself. And I don't think Pomfrey will be so happy is you manage to break your hand two minutes after she lets you leave."

Dumbledore looked amusedly at them both as he halted in front of the old gargoyle. "Ice mice," he told it simply.

The old statue sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing the old staircase. The trio quickly walked inside before the gargoyle jumped back, hiding the entrance one again.

Well inside Dumbledore's office, Harry finally let go of Hermione and carefully placed her in one of the chairs before slumping down in the chair beside hers.

Hermione glared at him. "I could have walked myself."

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, now, children." He brought out his wand and with a lazy wave, he trasfigurated his Santa Clause costume into a more comfortable looking blue robe before secretly transfigurating Hermione's, right now, too big buisness suit; into a much reasonable sized school uniform. Smiling, he waved his wand again and a three cups filled with piping hot chocolate appeared. "There. Help yourselves." He waved towards the cups of chocolate.

Hermione carefully picked one of the cups and sipped carefully. "It's too hot..." she mumbled before carefully blowing on her chocolate.

Harry smiled. "Here. Let me." He took the cup from her, and blew on her chocolate before handing it to her again.

She carefully sipped on her chocolate. "Perfect... how did you do that?" she asked, flabbergasted. "Oh, never mind." She turned to Dumbledore again. "What happened? Where –when am I? And why is Harry dressed up as Superman?"

Dumbledore passed his cup of chocolate to Harry. "Would you mind blowing on my chocolate as well?" Harry shrugged and blew lightly on the Headmaster's cup. "Ah, yes. Much better," he said before placing the cup on his desk. He took a deep breath and folded his hands in front of him. "Ah, Mr. Potter's clothing. It's probably the easiest to explain. We were having a masquerade."

"Oh..."

"And for when... You, Miss Granger, has managed to travel five years into the future." His eyes twinkled once again. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well..." She stared down into her cup. "I'd just said bye to Harry. He was about to walk into the last chamber to face Snape and I had just helped him with the riddle... I was walking back to Ron and I'd managed to reach the room with the troll. I hadn't noticed it, but the troll had already woken up so it attacked me. I remember I was thrown into the wall... I must have fainted because the next thing I know, I was waking up here."

"Ah. Just as I thought..." Dumbledore rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now, there's a reason for everything. There's a lesson to be learned here, or else you wouldn't have been sent here, Miss Granger. You're lucky you came here during Christmas. Apparently you will have to stay here until the lesson is learned. In the meantime I'll arrange a private room for you to sleep in." He sipped on his chocolate. "You may be excused." He paused. "Oh, and Mr. Potter: A word if you may."

Hermione glanced at Harry who simply winked, making Hermione blush as she walked out from the room.

Harry turned his gaze to his Headmaster. "Yes, sir?"

Dumbledore gazed down at the younger man. "Harry, I have to ask of you not to tell Miss Granger what really has happened. Please stay to the story I gave her, or else the chances of her finding out her personal fact decreases."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I'll tell Ron as well." He rose from his chair as he turned to leave.

"Do so, Harry, do so..." Dumbledore paused. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Nice costume... I'm sure Hermione liked it very much." He struck out his tongue.

Harry simply stared before sticking out his tongue as well. As he closed the door, he was sure he heard the old Headmaster laugh.

**...To be continued...**

_Well, that's all I have for this time. And before you flame me; the scene where Hermione gets attacked by the troll is not in the book and I know it._

_Well, free cookies to all who review:)_


End file.
